Supremacy (CivBE)
:For the Starships version of this affinity see Supremacy (Starships) Supremacy is one of the three affinities in Civilization: Beyond Earth. They focus on improving technology and improving themselves with cybernetics in order to be able to survive the harshest of environments on the new planet regardless of outside conditions. The ultimate goal of pure Supremacists is to eventually ascend into a massive digital consciousness and return to Earth in order to free the humans there from their organic bodies and bring about a new age of digital and mechanical immortality. Their resource specialization is . Supremacy appearance and traits Supremacy are the most machine-like of the three Affinities. They develop sophisticated AI, make widespread use of autonomous and semi-autonomous robotic systems, and in general go the way of bionics, augmentation and merging human and machine. They employ this philosophy not only in their armies, but also in civilian matters, improving their everyday life with devices such as bionic organs, augmented limbs and interface links which allow them to merge their consciousness into an advanced collective intelligence. Supremacy units have a metallic appearance and use highly aggressive, angular shapes. Their unique units are huge walker robots. Their weapons appear fire- and explosive-based, with yellow and orange colors which give the impression of superheated blast shells. Supremacy cities also tend to appear metallic, resembling their units in their angular metallic appearance. Supremacy Strategy Supremacy military strategy utilizes a large amount of robotic infantry and "walker" style vehicles and follows the general strategy of grouping together units for various formation- based bonuses or configuring units for specific tasks; Tacjets can become exceptionally effective at seizing air superiority and keeping it with substantial air sweep and air intercept bonuses and the ability to conduct two interceptions in a single turn (or a single free rebase action), Combat Rovers can eventually be upgraded to have a total of a 50% flanking bonus along with a 20% adjacency bonus or ignore zones of control, The SABR excels at smashing city fortifications, being the only unit in the game that starts with a range of 3; The CNDR can be either a highly resilient defensive unit or the Prime variant can be a flexible multipurpose unit, The CARVR is a powerful front line melee combat robot and Supremacy's ultimate unit the ANGEL has the ability to walk over cavernous terrain or wade through shallow water and is one of the few units that has an almost equal ranged and melee strength value. Their resource specialization is . There is a very interesting offensive strategy which becomes possible after reaching level 6 in Supremacy, and researching the necessary technologies for combat satellites and the Phasal Transporter. Thanks to the special affinity ability, you now have orbital coverage on and around any tile with Firaxite, even if it's in enemy territory! This allows you to launch battle satellites right in the heart of the enemy, or even transport your entire army there! Of course, the Orbital layer must have sufficient space above the Firaxite for this to become possible. But even though you're unable to teleport right into enemy territory, chances are you may be able to phase your army across continents and oceans without any difficulty whatsoever, even to places you have no other presence. Supremacy Bonuses ''Rising Tide'' Base Beyond Earth Supremacy units * * * * Unit Upgrade Names Tier Two Harmony Upgrades for units not on this list start with the term Prime. Hybrid Units Supremancy-Purity * * * Supremany-Harmony * * * Supremacy buildings Affinity Level Quotes Supcity2 (CivBE).jpg Supcity1 (CivBE).jpg Supremacy city1 (CivBE).jpg Notes Victory condition not mentioned in Civilopedia in Rising Tide Category:Affinities (CivBE) Category:Supremacy (CivBE)